logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KPIX-TV/News
The Noon News 1950s Shell News 1950s William Winter & The News 1950s Channel 5 Eyewitness News (first era) 1965–1977 1977–1979 Kpix25.png|News open from 1977 Kpix26.png|News open from 1978 1979–1980 Kpix21.png|News open Kpix20.png|Onscreen bug 607CF2E8-DA6B-424C-88C9-47A6C74BB8DF.jpeg 1980–1985 Kpix18.png|News open Kpix19.png|Onscreen bug 1985–1988 Kpix36.png|News open Kpix35.png|Onscreen bug 1988–1990 KPIX News (1988-12PM).png|''At Noon'' KPIX_EWN_5PM_1989.jpg|''At Five'' KPIX_EWN_6PM_1989.jpg|''At Six'' Kpix22.png|''Nightcast'' KPIX23.png|Onscreen bug 1990–1992 Although the logo shown onscreen is KPIX 5 News, the newscasts is verbally spoken as Eyewitness News. 1992–1994 Kpix14.png|News open Kpix13.png|Onscreen bug KPIX 5 News (first era) 1994–1995 KPIX5NEWS95.jpg|News open KPIX_Special_Edition_1995.jpg|Special Edition Channel 5 Eyewitness News (second era) 1995–1997 KPIX News 1995.jpg|News open Kpix15.png|News open #2 Kpix16.png|Onscreen bug 1997–2002 Kpix33.png|News open Kpix32.png|Onscreen bug KPIX News 1998 End.jpg|News close (1998) crimes12.jpg|logo as seen in the movie High Crimes (2002) 2002–2005 Kpix6.png|News open Kpix5.png|Onscreen bug CBS 5 Eyewitness News 2005–2010 Kpix12.png|CBS5 Eyewitness News open 2004-2007 Kpix11.png|Onscreen bug 2004-2007 Kpix7.png|CBS5 Eyewitness News open 2007-2010 ScreenHunter_29504 Nov. 12 12.18.jpg|CBS5 Eyewitness News open (late 2000s) ScreenHunter_29597 Nov. 12 21.22.jpg|CBS5 Eyewitness News 6PM Tonight promo (late 2000s) Kpix8.png|Onscreen bug 2007-2010 2010–2013 ScreenHunter_29689 Nov. 13 13.19.jpg|CBS5 Eyewitness News 12PM open ScreenHunter_29691 Nov. 13 13.22.jpg|CBS5 Eyewitness News Evening open Kpix9.png|CBS5 Eyewitness News 11PM open ScreenHunter_29690 Nov. 13 13.22.jpg|CBS 5 Eyewitness News 6PM Tonight promo (2010) Kpix10.png|Onscreen bug 2010-2013 ScreenHunter_29586 Nov. 12 20.38.jpg|Promo from 2012 ScreenHunter_54566 Aug. 01 18.43.jpg|CBS5 Eyewitness News 6AM close (November 6, 2012) ScreenHunter_54565 Aug. 01 18.40.jpg|CBS5 Eyewitness News 6AM close (January 21, 2013) KPIX 5 News (second era) 2013–2018 Kpix31.png|KPIX 5 News 11PM open (2013-2014) Kpix29.png|On-Screen bug from 2013 ScreenHunter_28999 Nov. 10 18.59.jpg|KPIX 5 News Morning open (2014-2016) Kpix4.png|KPIX 5 News Daytime open (2014-2016) Kpix3.png|KPIX 5 News Nighttime open (2014-2016) Kpix2.png|On-Screen bug (2014-2016) ScreenHunter_29567 Nov. 12 19.39.jpg|KPIX 5 News 6PM Next promo (2014-2016) ScreenHunter_29458 Nov. 12 10.24.jpg|KPIX 5 News Expect More promo (early 2016) ScreenHunter_29447 Nov. 12 09.25.jpg|KPIX 5 News Morning open (June 2016-present) KPIX 5 News 2016.png|KPIX 5 News 12PM open (June 2016-present) ScreenHunter_29015 Nov. 10 19.23.jpg|KPIX 5 News 6PM open (June 2016-present) ScreenHunter_29440 Nov. 12 09.13.jpg|KPIX 5 News 11PM open (June 2016-late Spring 2017) ScreenHunter_28930 Nov. 09 18.15.jpg|KPIX 5 News Campaign 2016: Election Day open (early November 2016) ScreenHunter_50732 Jun. 15 08.24.jpg|KPIX 5 News SkyDrone 5 promo (late March 2017) ScreenHunter_50769 Jun. 15 17.46.jpg|KPIX 5 News 11PM open (late Spring 2017-present) ScreenHunter_50806 Jun. 15 18.27.jpg|LIVE ScreenHunter_50811 Jun. 15 18.37.jpg|Breaking News ScreenHunter_50803 Jun. 15 18.25.jpg|KPIX 5 Exclusive ScreenHunter_50799 Jun. 15 18.23.jpg|Weather and Traffic ScreenHunter_50813 Jun. 15 18.50.jpg|Traffic and Weather ScreenHunter_50800 Jun. 15 18.24.jpg|New This Morning ScreenHunter_50812 Jun. 15 18.48.jpg|Happening Today ScreenHunter_50731 Jun. 15 08.22.jpg|KPIX 5 News SkyDrone 5 promo (late May 2017) ScreenHunter_50875 Jun. 16 23.27.jpg|KPIX 5 News 5PM open (June 12, 2017) KPIX_20170613_050000_Scorpion_003657.jpg|KPIX 5 News 11PM open (June 12, 2017) ScreenHunter_50854 Jun. 16 16.04.jpg|KPIX 5 News 5PM open (June 14, 2017) 2018–present KPIX News 2018 M.jpg|KPIX 5 News open (Mornings) KPIX News 2018 D.jpg|KPIX 5 News open (Noon, 5PM, 5:30PM) KPIX News 2018 E.jpg|KPIX 5 News open (6PM, 7PM) KPIX News 2018 N.jpg|KPIX 5 News open (11PM) KPIX News 2018 W.jpg|KPIX 5 News open (Weekend) KPIX 2018.png|KPIX 5 News promo Video Category:Local television programs of the United States Category:Local news programs of the United States Category:Special logos Category:CBS network affiliates Category:San Francisco Category:California